1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaged assembly that includes a container and an applicator for applying a composition to a work site. The invention also relates to a method of dispensing a composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicators for applying compositions to surfaces are in widespread use in a variety of medical, commercial and household applications. Typical examples of such applicators include brushes and swabs having an overall stick-like configuration. Applicators that are relatively inexpensive represent a significant convenience to the user, in that the applicator can be disposed of after a single use.
In some instances, disposable applicators are individually packaged in closed, sealed containers. Individually packaged applicators are an advantage in medical and dental operatories because sterility of the applicator can be assured until such time as the applicator is removed from the package in preparation for use. Examples of known packaged applicators include swabs that are contained between two sheets of a plastic or paper film, and swabs that are contained within a plastic tube or casing.
Another type of disposable applicator that is known in the art has been available from Microbrush Corporation of Orlando, Fla. under the name xe2x80x9cMicrobrushxe2x80x9d. This applicator has an elongated handle that is connected to an outer tip. The tip is flocked with a number of small fibers that facilitate spreading of a composition over the application site. The handle includes a reduced-diameter flexible portion that can be bent past its yield point to a desired angular orientation to facilitate placement of the composition in certain instances, such as when it is necessary to apply the composition to an area where access is limited.
In some procedures, the composition to be applied by the applicator is provided in bulk containers. In those instances, the users may elect to dip the swab or brush tip of the applicator directly into the container in order to coat the tip with a small quantity of the composition. The tip is then removed from the container and moved across the desired surface in order to transfer the composition from the tip to the surface.
However, the practice of dipping the applicator tip directly into a bulk container is not satisfactory in many medical and dental applications due to the possibility of cross-contamination between patients. For example, if the applicator is used in a dental procedure to apply an adhesive to the surface of tooth structure, the practitioner may unknowingly transfer infectious disease from one patient to another if the applicator is returned to the bulk container after initial use in the oral cavity. The issue of cross-contamination can be avoided by using a new applicator in those instances where additional composition is needed, but such practice represents an additional expense and also requires a certain amount of time for retrieving, opening and preparing a new packaged applicator for use.
The problems of cross-contamination as mentioned above can be avoided by use of a dispensing well or pad. For example, in dental procedures a small quantity of composition is dispensed from the bulk container onto the well or pad, and the tip of the applicator is then used to transfer the composition from the well or pad to the patient""s tooth structure. Such practice avoids the need for returning the applicator to the bulk container so that issues of cross-contamination between patients can be avoided. Once the procedure has been completed, the well or pad is disposed of or cleaned for reuse.
In recent years, there has been increased interest in packaged, disposable applicators having a tip that is pre-supplied with a quantity of a composition. These prepackaged applicators are a significant advantage in that the time that would otherwise be associated with handling of a bulk container and a dispensing well or pad can be avoided. Moreover, such packaged applicators are a particular advantage when used with compositions that are messy or that are considered hazardous.
One example of a packaged swab assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,204 and includes a swab having a cotton bud that is pre-supplied with a quantity of composition. The swab is contained within a plastic sleeve that includes a relatively small diameter cylindrical handle portion at one end, a substantially larger diameter receptacle portion at the opposite end and a transition portion of compound configuration between the small diameter portion and the larger diameter portion. This patent indicates that when the sleeve is squeezed at the intersection between its larger diameter receptacle portion and its transition portion, the material of the sleeve will snap, crack or tear such that the swab is exposed for use upon removal of the receptacle portion.
Applicant""s pending application entitled xe2x80x9cPACKAGED APPLICATOR ASSEMBLYxe2x80x9d, U.S. Ser. No. 09/512,509 filed Feb. 23, 2000 describes an assembly that includes an applicator and a cap, and the applicator includes a flexible portion. As the cap is detached from the applicator, the flexible portion is bent in an arc in order to facilitate use of the applicator, particularly in areas where access is limited. In certain embodiments of the invention described in that application, the cap has an overall, generally cylindrical configuration and provides a reservoir for composition to be dispensed and applied by the tip of the applicator. Optionally, the reservoir includes a compressible porous material such as a synthetic sponge that facilitates retention of the composition in the cap.
While the inventions described in the patent application mentioned above represent a significant advance in the art, there is a continuing need for improvements in this subject area so that manufacture and use of applicators and containers are enhanced. Preferably, such improvements would facilitate handling of the applicator and dispensing of the composition without significantly increasing the overall cost of the assembly.
The present invention relates to an applicator and container assembly that facilitates handling of a composition to be dispensed. The container includes a roughened surface with a plurality of protrusions that tend to improve distribution of the composition across a tip of the applicator in a uniform manner. As a consequence, subsequent transfer of the composition from the tip to an application site is enhanced.
In more detail, the present invention in one embodiment is directed toward an applicator assembly that comprises an applicator including a handle and a dispensing tip. The tip has side portions and an outer end. The assembly also includes a container that detachably receives at least part of the applicator. The container has an inner surface extending along side portions of the tip, and the inner surface has a plurality of protrusions.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed toward a method of dispensing a composition. The method comprises the act of providing an assembly that includes a container and an applicator, wherein the container has a wall portion with a plurality of protrusions. The method also includes the act of applying a composition to the protrusions, and the act of moving a tip of the applicator across the protrusions while contacting the composition on the protrusions. The method further includes the act of withdrawing the tip from the container.
The surface with protrusions tends to retain the composition. As a result, the composition is less likely to flow from the container when the container is inverted. Moreover, the protrusions facilitate re-wetting of the tip with an additional quantity of the composition when desired.
These and other aspects of the invention are described in more detail below and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings.